


Love

by Eatgreass



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgreass/pseuds/Eatgreass
Summary: Love.Screaming at each other because Hamlet dared to love another, and that Laertes sister dared to love him back.
Relationships: Hamlet/Laertes





	Love

Love. 

Screaming at each other because Hamlet  _ dared  _ to love another, and that Laertes sister  _ dared  _ to love him back. 

Love. 

Laertes whispers Hamlet’s faults in Ophelia’s ears, experience is the only teacher, but sometimes, people must discover those errors firsthand, and no matter what Laertes says, a brother talking to sister merely adds insult to injury. 

Love.

A fight in that grave, insults being thrown as surely as she is dead, the bible won't protect from the body. 

Love. 

A sword and a duel, and a king that won’t shy away from death, because his life is infinitely more important than anybody else is Elsinore. 

Murder. 

Screaming about blame, pain, death, faults, shoving that near-empty goblet towards anybody who’ll take it. Right in the damn mouth. 

Murder. 

Forgiveness, two boys that realize far too late that it didn’t have to fill with this much blood and death. 

Love. 

The act of drinking from that poisoned cup, of taking it for your own. Sending a boy that you once loved, never liked, never wanted in your or your sister’s life to heaven. Letting him live in peace with someone else for the last minutes of his life. 

Forgiveness. 

Murder. 

Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired yall. I did write this in my anatomy class in a notebook, and the typed it up in my study hall. Anyway. I usually don't post short things but this dynamic is one I think about a lot.


End file.
